Innocence
by AkumaStrife
Summary: No matter how you look at it, their relationship was forbidden in every sense, but somehow Sora managed to make it seem innocent. ::50 Sentences:: SoRoku::


**I keep finding random lists of words and can't help but put stories to them...and I also adore Roxas/Sora. This is a mess of AU and Canon, you'll figure out which ones are what. So enjoy =)**

**

* * *

1. Barefoot**

"Did you loose your sandals again?" a young Roxas asks, sighing when an even younger Sora sniffles and nods, and taking the smaller hand he assures, "C'mon, we'll find them," smiling when he receives a thank you kiss.

**2. Leave **

Roxas never wanted Sora to disappear, but he couldn't get past his own damn pride to say the words that would bring the brunet back.

**3. Bubble **

When they intertwine hands it's like they've cast a spell, a protective bubble, around themselves; no one can touch them, no hurtful words can reach them; it's simply just the two of them and they don't give a damn about the rest of the world.

**4. Run **

He travels farther, pushing past his limits, all to look for _him –_not Riku- but his nobody he can't remember; he runs to find him, to save him; not realizing that Roxas already found him and is much closer than he realizes

**5. Brief **

Roxas acted older, but he's technically only one year old; and Sora doesn't even consider what it would mean for him when he wishes that his nobody's life wasn't cut so short.

**6. Movie **

Roxas can only watch the events of Sora's life like it's a movie; and sometimes Riku swears he can detect two pairs of eyes looking at him when it should only be Sora.

**7. Alone**

He lingers in the dark corners of his other's mind, waiting for the brunet to finally notice him.

**8. Appear **

He closes his eyes and presses both his forehead and palms against the mirror; when he opens them again there is Roxas staring back, and for a moment it's almost like there is warm skin instead of glass under his touch, almost like he isn't alone.

**9. Donald Duck **

"Sora, you do realize that one of your alleged 'best friends' is a duck…who doesn't wear pants, right?" and Roxas resists the urge to slap a hand to his forehead when Sora actually looks thoughtful.

**10. Pen **

He writes out the words he's afraid to say; scrawls them out quickly, as if they're dirty and he's scared of being caught, _IloveyouSora._

**11. Corn **

Roxas is constantly aware of the fact that Sora is the corniest person he's ever come in contact with (which is something, considering he used to be friends with Axel), but doesn't mind it all that much because it just means that he cares, and that means so much to him because Sora can actually care.

**12. Loving **

Roxas wants to love him, he wants to love him so badly; but the sad truth is that he just can't, he wasn't created with that capability, no matter how much Sora wants to believe otherwise.

**13. Reflection **

Sora lets his eyes slide close, and instead of seeing the inside of his eyelids he is immediately met with a gaze identical to his own; relieved that _he_ is still there, always right there waiting for him.

**14. Bloom **

Roxas knows –by searching through Sora's memories- that Kairi always planted flowers; so when spring rolls around he makes sure Sora plants thorned hedges on his(their) side of the fence.

**15. Fudge **

"Oh Sora, you can be so messy…" Roxas mumbles aloud and leans forward to lick the peanut butter fudge from the brunet's mouth; relishing in the innocently startled look that springs onto Sora's face…Roxas could just jump him.

**16. Slacker **

"Sora, you lazy bum," Roxas jokes, but wishes he could take it back the moment the brunet looks thoughtful (he forgot Kairi used to say that to _his_ Sora) and immediately starts thinking of new phrases that Sora can't help but associate with him.

**17. Juggling **

It's hard enough for Sora to balance all the activities in his life, but he's willing to risk being overwhelmed and having it all come crashing down if he could only add Roxas into the mix.

**18. Recognition**

It is when Sora develops an addiction to a frozen treat he's never even heard of that he finally becomes aware of his nobody's silent presence in his mind.

**19. Skateboard **

Sora doesn't know why he gets the sudden urge to glide along the streets on a skateboard he isn't even sure he can control, but feels complete as soon as his shoes touch the rough surface.

**20. Summer Solstice **

June 21st was the longest day of the year, the one day that their parents let them stay up and out with the other children until the sun finally goes down; it wasn't until they got older that they were able to fully appreciate such a privilege, as they roll in the grass while hands and lips wander feverishly.

**21. Hand **

He laces his fingers with his other, because nothing else seems appropriate for the situation.

**22. Go **

"_Let it go," _Roxas pants, skin flushed, and Sora can only moan at hearing his twin's voice laden with lust and need.

**23. Stupid **

Roxas thinks that Sora is the most oblivious boy he's ever been friends with, as the latter gazes adoringly at Riku instead of him; Sora never was the sharpest crayon in the box (but Roxas thought he sure was the prettiest).

**24. Fairy **

Roxas runs his fingers through Sora's hair, pressing the shorter boy against him as he mumbles reassurances about how the other kids 'just don't understand' and to not let their name calling get to him.

**25. Kite **

He watches Sora with a soft smile; he's almost like a kid again as he grins widely, running with the kite string in his hand…and then frowns at how he stole that childish innocence.

**26. Dog **

"Oh, you must've gotten the memo," and at Sora's blank stare Roxas continues, "it's June 25th, 'Bring your dog to work' day," and although Sora squawks in outrage and Goofy just looks confused, Donald thinks it's the funniest damn thing he's ever heard.

**27. Birthday **

Sora smiles at his friends, thinking that the best gift he'd received that day was still being able to hear Roxas' voice, low and comforting, in his mind.

**28. Married **

"So I've decided we might as well be considered married…Daddy~" Sora mumbles suggestively in Roxas' ear, who is unsure why the new nickname makes him shudder.

**29. Tear **

Sora tears up all the photos with _the empty space_, that hole of empty air where another child should be but isn't; mumbling hoarsely, "_he existed, he existed, he existed, he existed._"

**30. Children **

"Gotta give Gramps some grandkids, hmm?" Sora purrs against Roxas, who rolls his eyes at Cid's violent protest of "No adopted son of mine will be a fag!"; and Roxas thinks he's just a little too late as he looks over to Cloud and Leon.

**31. Eyes **

Their identical gazes meet and it's like everything is finally as it should be in the world.

**32. Internal **

His fingers hesitantly press into his own skin and, for a moment, it feels almost like the hand is not his and he's not the one moving it.

**33. Paranoid **

Roxas thinks Sora is silly for always insisting that he wear a helmet, but Sora is firm about that one rule because he'd like his boyfriend to be intact thank-you-very-much.

**34. Guideline **

Their parents tell them the rules –which pretty much consist of no leaving the house or answering the door- and they're completely fine with that as they intertwine hands under the table.

**35. Charity **

"You're being awfully generous," Roxas remarks airily, not really expecting an answer as he pants and threads his fingers through Sora's hair.

**36. Store **

They hide all their _supersecretspecial _stuff under that floorboard-three-feet-in-and-second-from-the-left, and they hope to Kingdom Hearts that no one thinks to look because they honestly don't think either of their parents could handle the discovery.

**37. Horizontal **

They're graphing in algebra class this quarter, and Sora never knew math could be so _dirty_, but he half expected it with Roxas being his tutor.

**38. Minus **

Talking away the letter X took Roxas away from him; Sora was never so appreciative of a letter in his entire life.

**39. Assistance **

"Hey, come help me with these boxes!" Roxas orders over his shoulder, but Sora neither complies nor answers because he's too busy staring at Roxas' backside.

**40. Fight **

It's not their first argument, but it still feels like it's the end of the world, and they're relieved beyond words when one finally apologizes and things can go on like normal.

**41. Coke **

"Ooo~" Selphie taunts, "Indirect kiss!" and Roxas wonders if he'd be too obvious if he stole the can again.

**42. Heel **

They are sharing a bed –because Roxas' room is being remodeled- and Roxas never knew a foot could be so arousing, as it presses into his high.

**43. Fix **

Sora patiently mends Roxas' heart after Axel leaves: cookie-by-cookie, kiss-by-kiss.

**44. Default **

They were twins, the very best and closest of friends; when one got dumped the other was their automatic rebound.

**45. Step**

Their friends tease them when they notice the extra bounce in Sora's step and Roxas' shit-eating grin.

**46. Squash **

Sora likes squash, Roxas does not and refuses to eat it; later Roxas wonders how they went from an impasse concerning a vegetable to him sleeping on the couch….Sora could be such a girl sometimes.

**47. Cup **

In fourth grade Sora made him a mug out of clay during art class, and to this day Roxas still uses the slightly lopsided mug.

**48. Stake **

"You don't have the guts to stake me," Roxas purrs in his ear, pushing him down to the bed; and Sora fights back a grin because roleplay is the most fun they've had in ages.

**49. Apparatus **

Sora doesn't know what the hell Roxas is using on him, but he hopes to Kingdom Hearts it never stops.

**50. Board **

Their friends like playing board games, and they also like twisting the rules to make it as dirty as possible; but Roxas is okay with it because seeing Sora spell out words like 'uke' during scrabble is cute and ironic.


End file.
